Kara and The New Ninja World
by wisefelipe
Summary: 70 years after the end of the Fourth Great Ninja War, Hyuuga Kara, great-granddaughter to the greatest ninja of all time and Sixth Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, struggles with her heritage and her own brilliance as she sets on the Ninja World. A new adventure!


_Preview - Hey guys, so, this is my first fanfic ever (I've been writing for a couple years, but always my own original stuff), so forgive me if there are some mistakes here and there. This story is set in Naruto's world, obviously, 70 years after the end of the Fourth Great Ninja War, I'm considering that the ninja alliance won and that Sasuke came back to Konoha somewhere during or after the war (I won't be talking about the war much, so these details are uninportant, the reason for Sasuke being back is because I wanted to have the Uchiha clan in my story), so, some important historical facts, Naruto becomes the Sixth Hokage and marries Hinata in this story, their grandson, Hyuuga Kaji later becomes the Eighth Hokage (Konohamaru was seventh), Hyuuga Kara, the main character, is Hyuuga Kaji's son and... well, I will not talk much about her here, you can find that out in the story. Anyway, I'm going to write about her ninja life, starting at when she's 14, preparing for her fourth attempt at the chunnin exam and who knows where that's going, anyway, I hope you like my characters and the very changed in 70 years Ninja World I will be describing. Oh yeah, in case you are wondering if any of the canon characters are still alive, for now I decided that only Konohamaru is (and he is over 80), but I may later add other characters, but I highly doubt it, I prefer working with my own characters. Last, I don't really know Japanese, so I'm justing putting together random Hiraganas to form the character names, so I'm sorry if you know Japanese and the names make no sense at all. ENJOY!_

**DISCLAIMER: ANY CHARACTER OR LOCATION SEEN IN _NARUTO_ MANGA, _NARUTO_ ANIME, OR ANY OTHER WORK OF FICTION, DON'T BELONG TO ME, BELONGING INSTEAD TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!**

**HYUUGA KARA:**

Hyuuga Kara should've been happy to be home after such a harsh day of training, but mostly she was just pissed.

Everyone kept annoying her about how she had to become a powerful ninja. She was the next in line to rule over the legendary Hyuuga clan, she was the great-granddaughter of the Sixth Hokage and the daughter of the Eighth, and if all that wasn't enough, she was considered the brightest mind of her generation and a ninjutsu prodigy.

Kara didn't care about all that crap though, she wouldn't even have become a ninja if she didn't have to prepare to be head of the Hyuugas, the truth is that she just wanted to enjoy her life in Konoha.

But now she couldn't, Hotako-sensei wouldn't let her, making her train for 6 hours a day, and if that wasn't enough, she still had 2 more hours of training with her mom everyday to learn the clan techniques...

Well, needless to say, her life wasn't going very well.

Kara took off her long grey trench coat, black pants and chain mail shirt before going into the bathroom, at least that was going to relax her a little, a very nice and long bath...

45 Minutes Later

Feeling refreshed, Kara put on her white robe and went back into her bedroom.

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! - screamed the girl in surprise, when she saw the boy sitting on her bed.

Hey Ka-chan, thought I should check on ya, you looked a bit depressed today. - said the black haired boy smiling.

Kara wanted to be angry, but it was pretty hard when he was actually being a good friend, not to mention the fact that he was sensible enough to notice she wasn't feeling well... and that absurd smile of his.

She stared at her teammate a little before answering, it was hard to believe that this knucklehead Nara Kamoru had as his ancestor the legendary Nara Shikamaru, the greatest ninja general to have ever lived on this world. Kamoru was 14 years old, as was Kara, he was tall and muscular for his age, and wore a green jacket over his bare chest along with the traditional chunnin cargo pants, he had a face made to look serious and strong, but he was always smiling, which kind of destroyed that image, he also used the most ridiculous mohawk style hair, but it did go well with his personality...

Ka-chan, you there? - said the boy confused with the girl's lack of a response.

What the hell are you doing inside my room? What if I didn't have my robe on me huh? I would have to kill you! - Kara said trying to make him feel at least a little guilty.

Ow... sorry about that, your mom let me come up so I thought it was ok. - he said looking genuinely sorry.

"Oh mom... could you be more obnoxious? I had just finished training, it was obvious that I was going to take a bath..." Kara thought while looking at her teammate, the sad look on his face made her give up on the mad charade.

Whatever, just forget about it.

So, tell me what's up, I don't like when you are sad! - he said back to his energetic self.

Well... more of the same I guess, I don't feel like training and everyone just keeps forcing me. - she said with a frown.

But Ka-chan, you need to train, or else you are gonna be a gennin forever! - he said rolling in laughter.

That was typical Kamoru, making fun of her when he was supposed to make her feel better. It was specially bad because of the touchy subject, there had been 3 chunnin exams since she had become a ninja and joined team 11, in the first one her team was defeated in the second phase, none of them was ready to be a chunnin, she missed the second one because of a mission that took MUCH longer than it was supposed to, and finally, the third one she missed because of an injury she got when training elemental manipulation, it was just stupid, she was still a gennin because she could use a jounin level technique.

Of course everyone knew she was strong enough to take on any chunnin, maybe even some of the jounins, but the lack of a proper title did annoy her, and specially her family. Her father, the Eighth Hokage seemed to be extremely embarrassed by his "too old to be a gennin" daughter, as Kamoru would say. It was even worse considering both he and their other teammate, Ani, were now chunnins.

Kara decided she had had enough of the little pervert in her bed. She started charging the air with electricity and said with as much as a scary voice and face as she could.

You have five seconds to get out of my room.

She didn't even need to start counting, he was gone right away. At least he knew when she was serious.

Kara sat on her bed and just stood there thinking for a while, until she remembered she was going to have dinner with the girls tonight, so she started getting dressed, it was almost time.

**Inozuka Takeshi:**

Inozuka Takeshi was Konoha's youngest team leader, at the age of 18 she already had her own gennin team to train, a responsibility she didn't really think she could handle, at least not at first.

After a couple months though, she started noticing she was actually a good teacher, her young gennins were improving fast, and that made her much happier.

She had the familiar Inozuka family traits, dark brown hair, a slightly (or not so much) feral side to her, red triangles on her cheeks and a canine companion called Shubakari.

Tonight she was going on a Girls Night Out with some of her girl friends, Sarutobi Tami, Sunai Ani, Hyuuga Kara and her old academy teacher Hatabi Sakura. She arrived in the restaurant to find Tami, a 15 years-old chunnin that was an old friend of hers, and Sakura, the beautiful 23 years-old jounin already in there.

Hi Takeshi-san, how've you been? - asked the young Tami as Takeshi sat down by her side.

Fine, fine, Tami-chan, and you two? - she asked.

Tami just nodded and Sakura spoke this time.

Me too, Takeshi-chan - she said with a light laugh - it's funny to see people calling you "san" or "sensei", I still see you as that little kid.

Well, it's a bit weird, but I guess that since I'm a sensei now it's acceptable... oh hell, who am kidding, I just love it! - Takeshi admitted with a grin.

Good to know, good to know - replied her old sensei - so girls, I have some news to share, I was invited to join the ANBU squad as a trainee, if I do it well, I will be assigned to be one of the Hokage's personal guards, I am pretty excited about it, what do you two think?

Oh my god, that's so cool! Congratulations Sakura-san, I always knew you weren't really the teacher type. - said Tami.

I agree Sakura-senpai, that really suits you, you should tell Kara by the way, she could talk to her father about it - Takeshi said - Hey look, they just arrived, late as usual though!

The two girls who were part of team 11 arrived together as usual. Now, Takeshi was A LOT sure that she liked men, but those two together were capable of causing doubts in anyone, Sunai Ani was about 1,55m tall, she liked using fashionable clothes (she had the most exquisite red dress on her right now), her fire red hair came down like a waterfall down from the top of her head until a little below her shoulders, and it just went perfect with her big green eyes and small lips and nose, she was the type of girl you would say was cute, but you knew she could put a room on fire! Hyuuga Kara on the other hand had a more classical style of beauty, she looked very much like the photographs of the young Sixth Hokage's wife, she was 1,60m tall with rather large breasts for her age, a strong looking body but still sexy and feminine, she had the typical Hyuuga pit black hair, but she wore it waist-long and always in a relaxed disarray that gave her a slightly wild look, her eyes were white as any Hyuuga's, but unlike the usual Hyuuga clan member, she had a slight blue-ish light to it, some said it was linked to her absurd affinity with the lightning element. Her facial features were very distinguishable, her lips were small but full and perfectly shaped, her nose was very straight, small and centered in her face, like it didn't want to attract attention to itself, her eyes were big but slightly "asian", giving her an exotic look, she maybe wasn't as pretty as Ani, but she was simply very damn hot! But the biggest difference between her and her great-grandmother Hyuuga Hinata, was the attitude, Kara was a very self-confident person, maybe even arrogant, who wasn't afraid to look good and to attract other people's envy on either not being her, or not having her. Her sometimes wild and violent nature also added a little more to the mystique.

Needless to say, everyone in the room was staring at the girls.

They both sat down still talking to each other and greeted us, after the initial meaningless talk, Takeshi brought everyone back to the matter the girls had interrupted.

So Kara-chan, we were justing talking about your father.

Oh yeah? What did he do? - she asked with a little of anger in her voice.

It was obviously one of her "off days", as people called the days when Kara was in a worse mood than her already slightly cranky usual mood.

It's not what he did, it's about me, I MAY become one of his personal guards, I'm joining ANBU this week. - Sakura told her.

Kara was silent for a second, then smiled and answered.

- Cool, congratulations Sakura-sensei, I will talk to him about you if he talks to me anytime soon - she said with a frown on her face - sorry if I'm being a bit of a bitch by the way, Kamoru-kun just pissed the crap out of me earlier today. - Kara answered.

Yeah, Kara-chan was particularly pissed with training today, and he kind of broke into her house, sat in her bed while she was in shower and then made fun of her being a gennin,I swear, the guy is completely clueless. - Ani explained to us.

Weirdly enough Tami started laughing, when she saw everyone staring at her she stopped and explained herself.

Sorry, but it's kind of funny how absurd the situation was - she said smiling - hey Kara-chan, he may be a little insensible, but he was trying to cheer you up I guess, maybe he likes you?

Now that's girls' talk.

I think so too, Kara-chan insists it isn't the case though, what do you girls think - Ani asked.

Everyone agreed with her, when we were finished Kara said.

I really don't think he does, maybe he had a crush on me and it kind of hangs on the way he behaves now, but I don't think he really LIKES me in that way. - she said taking a breath - it doesn't matter any way, I am not interested.

Really? I mean, the boy is 14 and is pretty hot already, imagine how he's going to be in a couple years? You better make your move now, or all the girls will be on top of him pretty soon! - Takeshi said to her.

You are completely shameless Takeshi-san - Tami said - but you are kind of right, I mean, he is a little annoying I agree, but he is good at heart, smart in his own way and cares about his friends, why not?

I just don't feel like going into a relationship ok? Of course I think he is hot and I would like to make-out with him or something, but I am a human being, not an animal, I don't go around acting on instinct like that. A guy needs to be INTERESTING to really attract me, I haven't met any like that around here.

If you say so... but you really should try acting on instincts sometimes, it can be quite PLEASURABLE - Takeshi said laughing and making all the other girls laugh, even Kara.

You would know right Takeshi-chan? - Sakura agreed laughing.

Oh yeah, like you didn't! - Takeshi replied.

They continued talking about the village, their careers and boys mostly, before each one going to their respective homes.

_Review: hey everyone, I hope you liked this, I know not much happened in here and that it was rather short, but it was just some setting and character presentation, next chapter Kara leaves for her chunnin exam and we will see some of the changes that happened in the Ninja World! Well, if you liked and want to see the rest of the story please review and tell me what you think (bad reviews welcome as well!)_

_Thank you everyone  
_


End file.
